Technical Field
The invention relates to electronic payment over the Internet. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for enhancing bill payment and presentment services over the Internet by using a novel account number processing system and method.
Description of the Prior Art
Presently, some enterprises offer a combined electronic bill presentment (eBill) and payment service over the Internet. For example, Wells Fargo has a bill payment product and service system, referred to as Wells Fargo's Bill Pay, which can present bills from particular Merchants as well as send payments, i.e. remittances, to any Merchant or individual. The availability of an electronic bill is dependent on the pass/fail of the Customer's entered account number matched against the Merchant provided account masks. Which method of remittance and which route for a remittance are also determined by the pass/fail of the Customer's entered account number matched against the Merchant provided account masks. Along with the account activation, the Customer's screen navigation flow is also dependent on the pass/fail of account mask tests.
The account masks provided by a Merchant for eBills and remittances are not always the same. This can occur for example when a Merchant uses multiple accounting systems and not all account statements and bills are available electronically but the Merchant can receive remittances for all accounts. Merchants provide updated account masks to Wells Fargo on a daily basis.
Bill Pay was experiencing a high rate of account mask failures when Customers were adding Payees to send remittances to and/or attempting to activate eBills. Preliminary research indicates that the issues are primarily the result of how Customers are entering their account numbers when adding Payees. Apparently, Customers are not following the instructions that appear on Add Payee screens when adding account information, specifically the account number, leading to the high level of eBill activation rejections and remittances routed less than optimally.
Some systems attempt to solve similar problems. For example, D. L. Garrison, P. A. Kight, B. Perkins, C. L. Ward, M. E. Lawson, and A. L. Kerin, Electronic Bill Payment System with Account-Number Scheming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,577 B1 (Dec. 4, 2001) teaches a technique for validating a submitted consumer's account number; a technique that tries to ensure that consumer payments are remitted to the proper one of multiple remittance centers associated with the same; and a technique that transforms payment data received from the consumer into a form compatible with a merchant's accounting system.
G. A. Kramer and J. C. Weber, Settlement of Aggregated Electronic Transactions Over a Network, U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,525 B1 (Nov. 27, 2001 teaches one technique by which messages flow over the Internet directly from a merchant to card issuers, thereby bypassing the merchant's acquirer altogether and another technique. Another method is taught for consummating a series of electronic transactions between a first electronic device, such as an acquirer device, and a second electronic device, such as an issuer device, and a plurality of electronic terminals, such as a plurality of merchant terminals of different merchants, includes establishing a communication between the plurality of devices and terminals and accumulating transactions that are approved by the second electronic device. Then, periodically the series of transactions are settled using a transfer of monetary value between the first electronic device and the second electronic device.
D. W. Kravitz, Payment and Transactions in Electronic Commerce System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,150 (Feb. 22, 2000) teaches a method of payment in an electronic commerce system wherein customers have accounts with an agent and where each customer shares a respective secret between that customer and the agent. This secret is set up prior to the actual transaction or payment and, in preferred embodiments, is a dynamic secret. Kravitz states that a problem with payment systems that make an instantaneous payment to merchants is that if a fraudulent merchant is accepting many fraudulent transactions, he might not be detected until he had already received much money and that it is desirable to provide a payment system that is non-appealable, does not need extensive records, is relatively anonymous for the consumer, and adequately deals with micropayments to individual merchants.
Also, W. R. McMichael and C. W. Kozee, A Reduced Communication Technique for Matching Electronic Billers and Consumers, European Patent Application No. EP 1 463 012 A2 (Sep. 29, 2004) discusses a technique for identifying an association between a consumer and an electronic biller. A biller transmits customer demographic data to an identity service. The identity service generates a first entity identifier based upon the received customer demographic data. The first entity identifier does not reveal any customer demographic information. The identity service transmits the generated first entity identifier and a biller identifier to an electronic bill presentment service. The presentment service transmits consumer demographic to the identity service. The identity service generates a second entity identifier based upon the received consumer demographic data and transmits the generated second entity identifier to the presentment service. The second entity identifier does not reveal any consumer demographic information. After receipt of the first and second entity identifiers and the biller identifier, the presentment service identifies an association between the consumer and the biller and transmits a notice of the association.
However, none of the prior art provides a technique that solves the problems solved by the invention described herein. None of the prior art solves the problem of electronic payment system account number rejections in the manner of the claimed invention.
In view of the discussion hereinabove, it therefore would be advantageous and desirable to provide:                a unique combination of selectable account cleansing, also referred to herein as account handling, capabilities;        the ability to specify different sets of account cleansing capabilities based on the targeted Merchant and the intended use of the payee, i.e. for remittance processing or for combined remittance processing and electronic bill presentment;        the ability to use the account cleansing capabilities to transform account number data received from the consumer into multiple forms of an account number for use by specific processes, i.e. display, mask matching, remittances, and electronic bill presentment;        a global trim rule to handle leading and trailing spaces for all customer entered account numbers;        a new second pass of account mask routines if the system cleansed account numbers do not pass the applicable account masks;        a screen navigation change to allow for Customer re-try of an account number that fails a Merchant account mask;        a screen content change to assist users when re-entering account numbers after an account mask failure; and        a report to assist the Bill Pay administrators in the creation and maintenance of the account cleansing rules.        
It further would be advantageous to provide a technique for enhancing or improving routing capabilities between multiple payment processors.
It further would be advantageous to provide a Scrub and Match process that extends the account number handling method and an Automated Redirections process that improves routing efficiency.
It further would be advantageous to provide a system and method that accepts as input that which the customer entered and, having incorporated the customer input into a token, such as a flexible string variable, associates the token with one of the merchants in a list of merchants. This functionality is referred to herein as Scrub & Match.
It further would be advantageous to provide a system and method that allows an administrator of a bill pay system to change the processor payee that the enterprise's customer's payees are associated with, which results in changing how payment remittances are routed and is referred to herein as Auto Redirections.